


Falling

by Kebuyo



Series: Different works between season 4 and 5 [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (also maybe a little overly dramatic), (kind of), Angst, Blood and Injury, GCPD, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by a Trailer, M/M, Nygmobblepot, POV Edward Nygma, Season/Series 05, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Stream of Consciousness, based on NYCC teaser/trailer for s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebuyo/pseuds/Kebuyo
Summary: Short fic based on the last few seconds of the s5 teaser that was released at New York Comic Con.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers only for the trailer since I have no idea what (else) is going on.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Edward's ears were filled with the thunder of gunfire and the roaring of the helicopter over them. He could barely see through the dark. They shot almost blindly at everything that was moving in the shadows. It was they or them and if they wanted to make it to the morning light, they'd better hold this building.

Bang. Bang. His leather-clad fingers kept tensing around the trigger. He could feel the heavy gun recoil against his body. A blinding muzzle flash. Ed stood between Oswald and a cop. Darkness. More flashes of lights to his sides, GCPD and rogues, all fighting shoulder-to-shoulder. Normally Edward preferred to be on his own, but in this moment the feeling of unity flooded his system with adrenalin. Another shadow. Another recoil. Light. Darkness.

 _Bang._ He saw it out of the corner of his eye. He felt it before he saw it, before he _knew_ what he saw. Edward turned his head to his left, where he saw Oswald falling backwards. Suddenly the whole world seemed to slow down, while simultaneously time was running through his fingers, as his friend fell toward the floor under the force of a bullet hitting his flesh.

Edward barely heard his own scream over the noise and the blood rushing through his ears. He didn't remember when he had knelt down, yet the next moment, he was leaning over Oswald. He might been shouting his name and maybe other words. His gun cast aside, his hands roamed over the other's body and found his face. Edward whispered, maybe sobbed. His gloves left dark, sticky traces on Oswald's pale skin. The part of Ed's mind that was still working analytically told him that the blood was coming from a shoulder wound. Oswald's eyelids fluttered. Edward cradled him close to his body. The world around them was forgotten. He neither saw nor cared if the cops had looked over at them, if they had seen Oswald getting shot. None of them were important now.

He brushed his thumb gently over Oswald's cheek and pulled him even closer. He saw his own name on the other one's lips and whispered to him reassuringly, while tears fell and mixed with the blood under his fingers.

 _You'll be alright. Don't worry, you'll be fine._ He felt Oswald's breath on his cheek, their eyes locked. _It's not lethal. You'll be fine, I promise. We'll get out of this and patch you up._ Skin touching skin. _You can't be killed, remember? The immortal Penguin._ They both smiled under heavy breathing. Ed looked into those familiar green-grey eyes and saw the spark in them.

Yes, it was true. Oswald Cobblepot could not be killed. They'd get through this and see another day. Soon the morning sun would rise.

 


End file.
